A Found Love
by Love is simply Eternal
Summary: This is just a oneshot and my first story. Don't know what else I should say other than I hope you enjoy.


**This is my first story so please understand that it will probably need some work. It is going to be a oneshot and I don't own any of the characters they all be long to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

I can't believe I let her come with me. I never should have let her come. It is my fault that she is lying here in this bed. She told me that he was fine and that I should have stayed at the castle. Why did I not listen to her? She could have died and it would have been my fault. What would I have done if I lost her? If Neville had not told me she still had a heart beat I think I would have collapsed right then, the woman I love is in the hospital wing because she followed me even when it was what she had told me I shouldn't have done. I lost my godfather tonight but if I lost her I think I truly would have nothing left.

As Harry sat by Hermione's bed side scolding himself he didn't notice the fluttering of her eyes nor the slight twitching of her hand. When her eyes finally opened she notice Harry holding his head in his hands crying. What she couldn't figure out was why they were in the Hospital Wing and not the Department of Mysteries and also why she had a pain that stretched from her chest to her stomach.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered

I thought I just heard Hermione say my name but it couldn't be her, there is no way she is awake yet.

Hermione reached out and touched his arm while she said his name again.

Harry whipped his head around and the smile he held on his face was priceless Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Hermione? You're awake. I was so worried." Harry began, "I am so sorry, I should have listened to you when you told me not to go. I almost lost you like I lost Sirius. I would never have forgiven myself if you died. I never will forgive myself for letting you get hurt."

"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione questioned

Harry realized she did not know what happened after she was hit. So he spent the next few minutes explaining to her what happened.

"Harry I am so sorry about Sirius, please don't blame yourself for his death." She cried

Harry then gave a small chuckle, "I wanted to but I couldn't but I can about having you get hurt. It was my fault you were in that situation anyway."

"NO it was MY fault had I not let my guard down it probably would not have happened and anyway Harry I went because I wanted to, I was not going to let you run off and have a chance and get hurt or worse killed." Hermione said, "Wait. You said you almost lost me. What did you mean by that Harry?"

What am I going to tell her. Do I tell her the truth? Do I tell her that I am in love with her? _NO SHIT Sherlock, tell the girl you love her. She is your friend you can tell her anything. _That is why I can't tell her she is my FRIEND. _Just tell her you never know she just may like you as well._

"Harry?"

With a calming breath Harry took Hermione's hand in his and began, "Hermione, when I saw you hit with the curse my world stopped and time seemed to freeze. I began to see my memories of all the times we have shared together and well it scared me, in that moment I thought I had lost you. My heart broke when I realized I would never see your smile, the fire in your eyes when you were determined to figure out a problem, hear your laugh, the sound of you scolding Ron and I when we were not doing our homework. I that split second I realized that my life would be incomplete with out you. I love you Hermione and my soul would have died if you did."

As soon as he said this he finally looked up to meet her eyes, his heart was pounding. What he saw though surprised him, she did not look horrified rather she looked surprised, and he saw something else in her eyes. He realized it was what was mirrored in his own eyes. It was love.

"Harry, do you really mean that?" Hermione shakely asked

"Every word. Your are my world Hermione." Harry said

With that said he brought her hand to his lips and he place a small kiss on her fingers then slowly he moved towards her. Their lips were centimetres apart and then they met in a chaste kiss but one that showed her just how deeply he loved her.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger"

"And I have always loved you Harry, I just never thought you loved me so I was content with being your friend. I guess this is the start of a deeper friendship."

"It is and I can hardly wait to see how far it will take us." Harry said

Harry did not know what would lie ahead for them but he did know that what ever happened he would always love Hermione and he was glad he told her.

The End

* * *

**Well there is the end as I said already this is my first test at writing a fanfiction and I hope that you enjoyed it. I would really appreciate your thoughts.**

**Kate**


End file.
